Conventionally, there have been structures for holding an in-vehicle component, such as a cooling module, in an engine compartment. Such a holding structure typically holds an in-vehicle component with respect to a vehicle body using fastening means such as screws or bolts and nuts. However, these conventional methods may cause damages to the in-vehicle component at the fixing points when a vehicle receives an impact due to, e.g., a traffic collision.